blooming_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reo Sakizaki
Despite his blunt, casual speech, Saki seems to care about the people around him, especially his fellow producers. He's always willing to offer a listening ear, as well as candy from his seemingly endless stash. This comes at a price, however, as he's a bit nosey and wants to know what is going on with everyone around him. In contrast, he's very secretive, rarely talking about himself unless asked directly or if he feels close to the other person. He's especially reluctant to talk about the previous year that he was absent for after summer vacation. For his first two years at Yumenosaki, he was in the idol track but transferred to the producer course after his accident and his long recovery at home. Appearance Saki is above average height with a lithe build. His purple hair is usually tousled, and longer on the left side in attempt to mask his eye patch. He keeps the longer part of the back pulled up, usually with something colorful. He uses barrettes as well as other accessories and jewelry to draw attention to the right side of his face.The eye that isn't covered by an eye patch is a warm grey. At school, he wears pins on his uniform jacket and wears brightly colored turtlenecks underneath his uniform shirt that he wears with the top few buttons undone. His tie is tied loosely and has been decorated as well. He wears brightly colored tennis shoes. He often wears brightly colored, often patterned scarves around his neck, even inside. During the summer, he wears the same ensemble but without the jacket. He wears the long sleeved uniform shirt and rolls the sleeves up to just under his elbows. Trivia * His parents and older brother are dentists, which makes his obsession with sweets all the more baffling. * His lack of depth perception sometimes causes him to bump into things or be unable to catch thrown objects. Spoilers: *Growing up, his family was very strict. The expected him to be disciplined and not eat things that could damage his teeth. His older sister would spoil him and sneak him treats, which was why she's his favorite. *One of the reasons Saki eats so many sweets, and doesn't go by his given first name, is a rebellious streak against his parents. *During the summer vacation of his original second year, his family was in a car accident. He was the most seriously injured. *As a result of the accident, he is blind in his left eye. He also has scars around his eye, down his neck and trailing down his left shoulder. *He thinks his scars are worse than they are: since he doesn't want to look at them, he assumes that no one else would and tries to keep them covered up as much as possible. *His vision could have been saved if his parents had agreed to an expensive surgery. Because of their guilt over this, they've relaxed some of their rules toward him. Saki's taken full advantage of this. Category:Character Category:Producer Category:2C Category:Second Year Category:Students Category:Tea Club Category:Angelic♡CRUSH Category:Active Category:TBD